


Extraordinary

by SlippinMickeys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Maggie POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys/pseuds/SlippinMickeys
Summary: Margaret Scully’s thoughts on her daughter’s love.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96
Collections: The X-Files Third Party Drabble Challenge





	Extraordinary

Margaret Scully remembered the day her youngest daughter had come into the world, affronted and wailing, with her father’s nose and his bright red hair. 

William Scully had been the love of her life, she had no doubts, but she’d never seen a love as powerful or as big or as intense as the one her daughter had with Fox Mulder. She guessed that few people had.

Her eldest son was jealous of it, though he didn’t realize it. Bill thought he was protecting his sister’s honor or reputation or whatever-the-hell but Maggie recognized it for what it was. What Dana and Fox had was love on a higher plane and he didn’t understand it. And Bill Scully Jr. didn’t like what he couldn’t understand. Sometimes she had trouble understanding it herself, but she had 30 years more experience living than her son and she knew that you didn’t necessarily have to understand something in order to respect it.

Perhaps, she thought, love could be as big and intense as the two people living it. 

Her daughter had a serious head and a serious job and everything she did was high stakes. Her love would be high stakes, too. 

  
  
Maggie’s maternal grandparents died within days of each other—her grandmother of a stroke, her grandfather two days later of a broken heart. This is Fox and Dana’s fate, she knows it intrinsically. 

She had read once about Dik-diks, small ungulates from the African plains that pair-bonded and mated for life. When one of the pair died or was killed, its mate buried its head in the dirt and laid itself down to die. When she read that, her first thought had been of her daughter, of Fox. 

When her daughter had gone missing, years ago now, Fox was lost himself. The longer her daughter was gone, the more he faded from life. When Dana was returned, lying in that hospital bed with her eyes taped shut, a machine breathing for her, Maggie remembered sitting at her daughter’s bedside feeling hollow and spent. So many feelings running through her head so fast that she didn’t have time to feel any of them. 

And then Fox Mulder had come skidding to a halt at Dana’s bedside, overwhelmed and questioning. Giving voice to Maggie’s panic, her fear, her absolute rage at what had happened to her baby girl, and she knew, right then, that if her daughter ever recovered, she would have a companion for life. And if and when she was gone, he would follow. 

When they had buried Fox a few years later (she still didn’t quite understand how he once again walked the earth, a vulpine Lazarus), the only thing that had kept Dana alive was the child she was carrying--a living piece of Fox Mulder. 

“There’s no me without him,” Dana had said to her at Fox’s grave, her hand resting over the swell of his child. Maggie had pictured a small deer crumpling to the ground in the African sun and sent up a prayer to her God. 

  
  
Extraordinary love. Once in every-few-lifetimes love. That’s what they had. She felt lucky that she’d been around to witness it at all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to all those participating in this challenge, and to admiralty and DanaScullyMakesMeFeelAutopsyTurvy for the beta.


End file.
